


Nsfw Alphabet

by kittycat_beans



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans
Summary: Headcanons but too kinky to add to the other post xD
Relationships: Abby (The Last of Us)/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Nsfw Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**

> Abby is a very attentive partner. She will make sure her lover is comfortable and isn't against running a few errands to fetch them any drinks, blankets, pads, etc. they may need afterwards. Not opposed to giving them a massage if they feel too sore!

**B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

> This one may be obvious. She likes her arms the most but also her broad shoulders and tummy. She has sensitive neck and thighs so she likes when her partner gives those two spots attention.

> On her partner she likes soft skin and a bit of chub or muscle so she can feel something a bit squishy when cuddling. Not overly picky with body size but thinks rounder asses are more appealing. Very into thighs too but has not much of a preference.

**C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)**

> Has a very specific fixation with oral sex and will 100% not pull away until her partner cums and her face is a mess. As for her, she won't mind if her partner doesn't want her to cum in their mouth or on her but will ask to do it on rare occasion.

**D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

> Wouldn't mind having sex in a more public place in theory but doesn't want to risk it. Doesn't mind the possibility of mutual masturbation but she's a bit shy with actually requesting these things.

**E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)**

> Not very! Most of what she knows comes from more mature books and whatever explicit film she might find. But she's willing to learn and she learns fast and is very, very eager to do a good job.

**F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)**

> Anything that gives her a clear view of her lover's face, a position that gives her lower half more freedom to move is usually best since she tends to top. Typical missionary and variations, cowgirl if her partner is into it (both giving, receiving).

**G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)**

> Bit of both but depends on the partner. Since she's not too experienced, a more relaxed and playful mood might be good to make her feel at ease.

**H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)**

> Hair is natural and she doesn't care about shaving unless her partner is very vocal about it. On the days she has the patience for grooming, she'll just keep it trimmed. Hygiene is more important! Hair slightly darker dirty blonde than on her head. Has no preference for a hairy, groomed or fully shaved partner as long as they're comfortable.

**I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)**

> Depends on the mood but she's usually a bit brute and more dominant than romantic. However, if her partner asks it of her she can slow down and be a lot sweeter and dish out some cute comments.

**J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)**

> Not too often. Most of her frustrations stem from trying to release those feelings through training. It happens once in a while but she doesn't get many moments to truly relax and focus on herself.

**K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)**

> Orgasm denial (both) , slight BDSM (both), she has masochistic tendencies (receiving), biting or scratching (receiving), spanking (giving), choking or breath-play (giving), multiple orgasms (both).

**L = Location (favorite places to do the do)**

> Bedroom is the default place but she isn't against getting frisky during a mission if a building looks safe and clean enough.

**M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)**

> Her partner teasing her, if she catches them wearing one of her shirts or sweaters, if she sees them being particularly badass during a fight, any touching on her thighs or kissing her neck.

**N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

> Anything involving other bodily fluids is a no. She would never hurt her partner seriously so any real blades or blood is a no. Anal is up for debate. Toys that are too big is a no. Roleplaying is a maybe.

**O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

> Loves giving oral and being told that she's doing a good job. Starts off sloppy but learns quickly on how to take physical cues. Likes receiving too but can't cum just from that most of the time.

**P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)**

> Quite rough but can slow down if asked to. She just prefers to dominate physically by being powerful and rough but would never deny her lover a more tender session if they were in the mood for it.

**Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)**

> During missions they're quite common but she prefers to have time to tease her partner and delay their release. She also doesn't feel satisfied with doing it just once so she needs some time.

**R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)**

> She will keep an open-mind on trying out new stuff since she's a bit vanilla in experimenting besides strap-ons and some bindings. As long as it's safe and consensual, she will be willing to try.

**S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)**

> She won't feel tired enough from cumming once so her partner needs to have the energy and time to keep up with her. It also takes some time for her to cum so she needs more stimulation than most.

**T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)**

> Just the typical strap with a dildo to use on her partner that she most certainly has masturbated with. Might have a vibrator lost somewhere in need of batteries or charging she wouldn't mind using.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

> Way too much to the point where it's a bit evil. She likes seeing her partner on the verge of tears and will not relent unless they beg and she loves when a smaller partner is a brat and can't overpower her because she enjoys having that control.

**V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)**

> Not very loud unless her partner is rough. She is a bit on the quieter side, more about grunting and breathing heavily, dirty-talking than moaning or screaming. She does curse a lot, however.

**W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)**

> Likes to wear tight boxers to show off her ass and will absolutely walk around her apartment in just those to tease the shit out of her partner.

**X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)**

> Usually untrimmed pubic hair, larger outer labia, asymmetrical inner lips, larger clitoral hood.

**Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)**

> Relatively high at the start of a relationship and she gets easily frustrated if unable to be with her partner. As a relationship progresses, she gets used to other types of more simple physical contact and doesn't rely on sex so much for pleasure.

**Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

> She takes a while to become tired unless sex was rough so her partner will probably have to deal with her looking at them sleep for a while before she's tired enough to actually rest with them.


End file.
